


Ketchup?

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Conventions, Fast Food, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kinda coming out, sorta domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is not out of the closet, and has ran out of fries, unlike his feelings for Mark :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fast-Food Filled Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Moon Children,  
> If you guys thought this was an oddly specific fic idea, you would be right. There is a back story, so if you care, I'll tell you.
> 
> So earlier tonight, my sister and I were at a&w (it's a burger place, I thinks it's only canadian but I could be wrong), and we were joking about these boys in our class who are best friends but have a lot of romantic chemistry. I said  
> "what would you do if [boy 1] asked you for the rest of your fries" and she said  
> "I would eat them anyway" then I said  
> "no, you would shove them in [boy 2]'s mouth then say 'you can now'"
> 
> Then we had a laughing fit and fought over who would use the prompt. Since I thought if it, I thought I would write a short septiplier fic for you guys because my next week at school is gonna be rough and I might not post for a couple days.
> 
> Anyway, as usual, probably some typos bc I write on my ipod.
> 
> And there are no warnings because i think I've gone a little harsh with 'realization' lately ^_^
> 
> This is some cute fluff for y'all  
> Enjoy :))

What could be better than fast food in the middle of the day?  
Nothing.

What could be better than hanging out with Felix, Mark and Ken in a fast food place in the middle of the day?  
Nothing.

What could be better than being at a convention while hanging out with Felix, Mark and Ken in a fast food place in the middle of the day?  
Nothing.

What could be better than secretly having a crush on Mark but feeling really awkward about it because you haven't come out yet?  
Well, a lot of things.

And that's what Jack thought as he, Felix, Mark and Ken were all sat at a booth at the McDonalds near their hotel. Jack being the wonderful, secretly raging homosexual that he was, obviously sat next to Mark, with Felix and Ken sitting across from them in the un reasonably bright fast food joint.

He'd known he'd been gay for a while. Kinda the classic 'I always knew I was different' thing what most gay people have. But it was more than being a loud, unpopular nerd growing up, it was feeling like there was something about him that no one else had. It was as if everyone was a robot and he had malfunctioned. That made it sound more depressing than it actually was. Being gay was something that Jack had taken a long time to come to terms with. It was as if everything in his life was stereotypically straight, except for him.

He can still remember the long nights he would Skype Mark, not even care what he was saying, but just thinking 'I am so utterly dedicated to him', 'so utterly in love with this dork'. 

Jack loved everything about Mark. The way he would laugh at the stupidest things, the way he would make the most immature jokes, the way he would get really deep and emotional, then get really hilarious. It was the simple things that made Mark, Mark. And every little, simple thing, Jack loved. 

But he wasn't out. To anyone.

Not his parents, not his family, not his viewers, not even Evie. No one. No one knew. Until today.

\--------------------

Where was I? Oh yes, McDonalds. So the gang is out for a quick snack before the next panel. Mostly fries, drinks, that kind of stuff.

There was some amusing banter, game releases, other conventions, and things of that sort. Not totally interesting, but some good memories were passed around. Re-accounting the early days of YouTube, back when reaching 1000 subs was a big deal. Those days were easy, no one had a care for who was gay or who was straight, who was cis and who was trans. They had other things to care about, before they met each other.

"Oh shit, it's been almost an hour" Jack explains to the group while checking his watch.  
"Calm down dude, we still had like 30 minutes" Ken replies, making a reminder on his phone. The conversation halts as Jack eats his last fry. Noticing that Felix still had about ten left, Jack asks  
"Hey man, can I have some of those?" While gesturing to the fries. The Swede takes a moment to think, before leaning across the table shoving two fries into Mark's mouth. Then saying  
"You can now" as a joke, septiplier not being real and all. Ken and Felix start to laugh, but that's short lived because they both realize that Jack was turned to face Mark and has actually kissed him.

(One minute ago)  
"Hey man, can I have some of those?" Jack asks, casually. Felix leans over and shoves some fries into Mark's mouth. Why on earth would he do that?  
"You can now" He says, turning towards Ken as they laugh. But Jack thought 'what the hell, this would be an interesting way to come out'. So Jack leans over to face the American, places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls Mark towards him. It was such a risky thing to do thinking back on it. Fans probably saw, probably took pictures during the roughly 7 seconds that the kiss lasted.

The fries were totally out if the picture now, Mark kissing back, biting at Jack's lower lip, pulling him closer to his own muscular form.

Jack pulls away, taking a moment to look back at his friends, totally and utterly surprised by this quite public and homosexual act. Jack internally chuckles as he looks over their flabbergasted expressions before saying  
"Any of you guys got ketchup?"


	2. A Mild Spring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loyal readers,  
> okay I should have posted this a couple days ago put i never got around to it, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, this is a Mark POV chapter about the previous chapter. I find that it's kinda rushed and i do apologize for that.
> 
> There are probably typos but other than that, i think it's not that bad.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Mark POV

"When I woke up that day, I did not think it would go like that."

(Flashback)  
Everything was fine, well better than fine. Everyone had met up in Los Angeles for the next convention. We were all sharing two hotel rooms, as usual. Jack and I ended up in a room because Felix and Ken were basically legit septiplier shippers now. As a joke of course. But I didn't mind because, to be honest, Jack is pretty cute.

Okay maybe he's more than cute. He's smart and handsome and funny and caring and amazing and perfect. I think I'm getting lovesick. But that's okay, I just have to suppress my feeling for a couple days. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Wrong.

\--------------------

"So in between our last signing and the next panel, I suggested that we all go out for a snack and catch up. After all, we hadn't seen each other in months so we'd have lots to talk about.

McDonalds was the first place suggested, and there was one near the convention centre, so the four of us found ourselves sitting at a booth in the McDonalds only minutes later. Trays of fries and drinks in front of us. 

At first, we were talking about the convention, then it turned to other conventions, then our fans which turned into our channels. It was just a casual discussion until Jack asked Felix for some fries.  
"Hey man, can I have some of those?" Jack had asked, obviously referring to the fries. And that's when everything changed. 

The next thing I knew, Felix was leaning over the table, forcing fries into my mouth.  
"You can now" he'd said, laughing and turning to face Ken. I remember thinking 'fuck you guys' because if they didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to stay in the closet much longer.

But I did not expect what happened next.

All of a sudden I can feel someone's hand on my neck.  
Jack's.

I can feel me being pulled towards someone.  
Jack.

And I can someone's lips against mine.  
Jack's.

It was at that point that I realized what was happening. That Jack was... kissing me? Yes, he was kissing me, I'd thought 'oh my gosh, what do I do? Oh fuck it' and kiss back.

All of this seems to have happened in an instant, but as others tell me, this whole encounter took the better part of 10 seconds.

"Any of you guys got ketchup?" Jack had asked jokingly, smiling. He's so adorable with his frickin jokes. Even if they're bad jokes, they're still cute.

I pulled Jack back into my chest, hands in his hair, kissing at full force. Passionately, lovingly. And he's kissing back? Yes, he was. Well, that has gone better than I expected. Much better in fact.

I cannot even begin to imagine what Felix and Ken are thinking back then. They were probably incredibly surprised, they just learned that their friends are gay, but also have feelings for each other. Well actually I'm bi, but we're both queer."

\--------------------

It's a mild spring day, the air is cool, it's the perfect temperature for today.

And on this mild spring day, I re-account the day I first kissed Jack. A room full of relatives from both of our families staring back at me, intently listening as I re-tell that wonderful encounter at McDonalds. Our friends are there too. All laughing and wondering how they ever thought we were straight.

"Well actually I'm bi, but were both queer" I say, almost finishing off my speech.  
"And the rest, is history" I say, cringing at how cheesy it was, looking over at Jack, hugging him even closer to my side.

We're too caught up in each other's eyes to realize that Felix is proposing a toast. I snap back into reality as he stands up.  
"To the McLoughlins" he says, raising his glass.  
"To the McLoughlins" the rest of the dining room repeats, raising their glasses as well.

Today, was wonderful. I count have asked for a better wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my rushed writing style, so for any of you who didn't catch the ending...
> 
> The main part of the fic, when Mark is talking about the day at McDonalds, is actually him telling his friends and family about the first day he kissed Jack, it's his wedding speech. 
> 
> Sorry if that was confusing... 
> 
> But thank you for reading, I'll be updating realization later this week for anyone who reading it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy that was fluffy
> 
> Sometimes I think I should have an upload schedule but I think that would put too much pressure on me  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> My sister's acc is ArchiveOfOurPhan btw.
> 
> Remember to check out 'Realization' because im kinda proud of it ^_^
> 
> Sorry i haven't been writing rhink lately, idk I just haven't been feeling in a rhinky mood lol.
> 
> Sorry my notes are really long today but, 
> 
> Kudos/comments really help me combat my suicidal thoughts, so if you could leave some, that'd make my day ^_^


End file.
